Abstract We propose to improve the quality of the Immunology Training Program at the Geisel School of Medicine at Dartmouth (GSOM) that has been supported by the NIH T32 grant, ?Immunobiology of myeloid and lymphoid cells?, for the past twenty-five years. The overall goal of this application is to train the best graduate students and postdoctoral researchers to become ethical, productive, and well-informed independent investigators. The scientific focus of this training grant is the discovery and understanding of how the immune system and immune cells function in health and disease. The training proposed is multi-faceted, and includes design, strategy and interpretation of laboratory research, ethical and reproducible conduct of research, mentorship with career planning, and enhanced writing and presentation skills. Scientific training occurs in both animal and human systems. The program faculty's research interests span a wide range of immunologic areas that allows entering trainees a considerable breadth of conceptual and experimental choices of research topics. Research topics include, but are not limited to, antigen presentation and induction of immunity, immunity against viruses, tumor immunity and immunotherapy, inflammation, vaccines, mucosal immunity, regulation of immunity, and autoimmunity. A critical strength of the proposal is the high quality of the research programs of the sixteen faculty trainers, drawn from GSOM and the Thayer School of Engineering. GSOM has outstanding research facilities, especially with the addition of the Williams translational research building in 2015. The laboratories are fully equipped to support a full-range of state-of- the-art research in immunology, biochemistry, and molecular biology techniques. Dartmouth has AAALAC approved animal facilities. Dartmouth has founded a new School in Graduate and Advanced Studies that is designed specifically to foster the professional development and success of graduate students and postdocs. Training in immunology spans several graduate programs: Molecular and Cell Biology, the Program in Experimental and Molecular Medicine, and the Program in Quantitative Biomedical Sciences. Consistent with the needs of future scientists, Immunology training at Dartmouth involves a multi/interdisciplinary approach nurtured by a highly interactive environment. Students and postdoctoral fellows benefit from a vigorous faculty involvement and scientific exchanges characteristic of the Dartmouth tradition of close student-faculty interactions. In addition to classic scientific training, we offer professional development courses and workshops to help students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty succeed in their careers. The Immunology Program has an outstanding track record of success, and we propose to build on this success to educate and promote the next generation of research scientists in immunology.